


Trying Something New

by PaperFox19



Category: Love Stage!! & Back Stage!!
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Izumi isn’t bored with their relationship or anything, he just wanted to try something new, much to Ryouma’s surprise.
Relationships: Ichijou Ryouma/Sena Izumi
Kudos: 32





	Trying Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Izumi is in love with Ryouma, and Ryouma loves him to. The two are both in the showbiz world so that keeps them kinda busy. So when they do have alone time together it’s hard for them to hold back, and keep their hormones in check.

Their first time wasn’t magical, it hurt but they were both new at this. Ryouma got a lot better, and Izumi got into it more. However in truth their sex life was a simple one, they would kiss and make out, light foreplay and then prep, with Ryouma pounding into Izumi’s tight and sexy body.

The sex was good, but Izumi wanted to try something new. So he did some research in his usual way, buying BL manga. With information in hand he just had to wait for their next day off to try it.

He asked Rei to make sure he had some free time soon and hoped Ryouma would get the same. Fortune smiled at the boy, and the two got a day off, and he told Ryouma he would see him at his place.

The experienced actor couldn’t wait to see his Izumi again. With the ringing of the door bell his features brightened up.

The door opened up and Izumi raced in smiling happily. “Ryouma!” They embraced, both having a moment of bliss in the other’s arms.

“You seem excited, did something happen?”

“Not yet, but I was thinking we could try something new tonight.” He said and skilfully kissed him, to solidify his intent.

Ryouma was a bit distracted by the kiss, but a small part of him was worried about Izumi wanting to top him.

They continued their make out session moving towards the bedroom. Their jackets fell into a pile, forgotten for the moment.

The kiss broke so they could remove their shirts, Izumi took this chance to remove his pants and underwear. Ryouma stared at him, he didn’t think staring at Izumi’s naked body would ever get boring, he was so cute and sexy at the same time, and now he was his. 

He went to remove his own pants, his hard cock renting his underwear. Izumi stopped him from removing those and pushed him on the bed, he got between the heartthrob’s legs.

Ryouma gulped, thinking he was gonna be topped but that wasn’t what Izumi had in mind for tonight. He kissed the male’s confined cock. A soft groan escaped his lips and he looked down, unable to tear his eyes from him.

Izumi had a blush on his cheeks as he kissed the bulge in the undergarment, his hand cupped his balls through the fabric. “He seems excited to see me.” His hands came up to grip the waistband and with one firm tug he yanked them down allowing his arousal to spring up.

“Ohh!” He groaned feeling the cool air caress his length, but what really had him twitching was Izumi’s gaze. He looked at him with such desire, he cupped his length and placed kisses on him. “Izumi!” He moaned, the boy didn’t look up at him yet.

He continued to kiss along his length, while his other hand came up to massage his balls. He kissed every inch of him, counting at least 8. Working up from kisses to licks, he continued teasing his boyfriend’s member. ‘Where did he learn this!?’ He thought as he felt himself get closer and closer to release.

“Ryouma’s big cock is twitching so much, you really must have missed me.” He said, and placed a kiss on the tip. “You look so tasty to, time to eat.” He swallowed his cock, and Ryouma let out a loud cry, this was his first blow job from him, and the feeling of his hot mouth consuming him, was gonna make him lose it.

He took as much as he could, and hummed around his length. “Izumi fuck!!” He cried out, he kept his eyes down, watching his manhood appear and disappear from his love’s lips.

Izumi took this time to look up at him, their eyes met and to Ryouma it was the hottest thing ever. He came before he could warn him, and his cum shot into his mouth. He was caught off guard but quickly swallowed, and drank every drop. ‘Huh it doesn’t taste that bad.’ He thought as he pulled off his twitching manhood.

“Izumi…how….where…wow!” He said between pants. His expression was so hot, Izumi had to kiss him. They kissed and Ryouma wrapped his arms around him.

After a mini make out session Izumi pulled back and got something from his pants pocket. Ryouma inspected it and it was a ripped page from a magazine. The 69 position!

“You wanna do this?” Izumi nodded and the actor smiled happily and the two were back at it, trying out the new position, sucking each other’s cocks and moaning from the other’s actions.

Ryouma was relieved, and happy Izumi was into their relationship enough to try new things. He knew one day Izumi would want to top, but maybe with him it wouldn’t be so bad trying something new.

End


End file.
